yasohighfandomcom-20200214-history
Hideyoshi Masaomi
Appearance At 5’7” tall, he is quiet short medium length jet black hair hair with curtains that reach slightly below the eyebrows, Black eyes, is quiet small in build but with strong, muscular arms that are out of place compared to the rest of his body. He wears the regular yasogami high boy uniform except for a navy fedora, With an Ace of Spades card sticking out from the side, a black shirt underneath the yasogami high uniform, a ring around one of his unusually long fingers that is black with a Jade fish in the middle. Personality Hideyoshi is very much an introvert who is usually seen alone in school, shuffling a deck of cards to busy himself. He gives off a cool aura and when he does talk, speaks little and somehow knows just what to say that would satisfy you. He is very manipulative in some ways but never abuses this. Behind his cool exterior is a kid who never had any strong bonds, and is lonely because of that, only wanting a friend but too haunted by a past experience to pursue it. Background From a young age, Hideyoshi had an affinity to luck. This, was probably in part because his father used to be a poker player and massive gambler before he became a magician. When he was in Elementary school, Hideyoshi would play a form of beetle-fighting with other students. No matter which beetle he chose he always won, giving him the nickname/shortening of his own name “Yoshi”, which means lucky. After that he became addicted to gambling, which led to him in turn to be fascinated by cards and magic. His neglectful dad, when not in a drunken haze, would play card games with his only son, telling him that deception was the way to make it to the top of the world, and that he was a professional liar. However, during Yoshi’s second year in middle school, his father performed his greatest trick yet, he vanished, leaving behind only a letter, a jade ring carved to look like a fish and a pile of debt. Hideyoshi wore the jade ring as a reminder of his father and to never be like him. To busy himself, Yoshi started playing discus, practiced card tricks and gambled, hating the habits his father instilled on him. He started to push away his few friends, trying to protect himself from being hurt again. He moved from home to a dorm to try and help with the debt his father caused his mother and him by reducing the amount of mouths she had to feed as well as give her the opportunity to pursue a job in Tokyo without the increased living requirements of two people. He fears being hurt again and hates how much he is like his father and his knowledge of lies and tricks. Persona Tyche, the Greek god of chance, who appears as a bronze figure whose head is enclosed in a large coin that spins, molding into a shuriken-like shape or a car every few spins with the consistency of molten metal. Coins float around turning from coin to blobs of molten metal to coins again every second or so. Stats Skills Plot Relationships References *Original Character Sheet